


Story #9

by Banbury



Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [7]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Catch a little star...
Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 18 Dec - star prompt





	Story #9

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: star

Jim jumped a little feeling a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned his head. There was that girl couple of years older than him who were running around the ballroom the whole evening organizing games and sing-along and other activities for all the kids from ten to twenty and above. She was very efficient and thus a bit terrifying. That’s why Jim preferred to hide in the quiet corner behind the curtain. That’s why and because he was really in the category “above” and felt it was a bit beneath him to participate in all these activities.

“Come on, don’t be scared,” Jim actually rolled his eyes, like “as if”. She tugged his by the hand and Jim stepped further in the room reluctantly.

“Boys and girls! Come here, come here, we have new exciting game!”

Some older people began shepherding the younger generation closer to the center of the room. Jim still stayed on the margins and watched. He looked over to see his father frowning disapprovingly his way and knew he’d have to take part in the latest atrocity committed by the entertainers. 

Jim couldn’t even imagine what did they come up with. Oh, sure, it’s a charitable ball for underprivileged children and they eat up everything they are offered, but still…

“… and we need…” oh, no, he’s got lost in his thoughts and missed the explanation and he absolutely sure this vile girl tries to rope him into being the star of this game. Jim felt somebody tugged his sleeve and little girl said, “He can catch a falling star, he’s big.”

“Yes, yes,” other kids were glad they would have such big and strong fellow to catch them. There was actually quite a funny game. They all dressed up warmly and went to the park and then the boys and girls began to run, jump and slide. And poor Jim would be the one to catch someone who they then will name “star” and he or she will be the first at dinner and will lead dances.

Everybody tried to be caught, but Jim was finally enjoying himself and didn’t try to catch anybody quickly until he heard excited cry, “Watch! I’m flying!” 

And there he was – quite small boy with big chestnuts curls, bundled into slightly big jacket. He somehow climbed the old apple tree and was ready to jump from the top branch.

“Hey, Chief,” called Jim, “Be careful here! Look out”

The boy smiled at him and jumped.

“Catch a little star…” Everybody was singing around and “little star” sailed promptly right into Jim’s arms.

“Hey, I’m Blair.”


End file.
